


9 Times Simon Bellamy Was Insulted

by Tortellini



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: 10 Things, 9+1 Things, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Bullying, Comfort/Angst, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, Gen, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Language, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Pyromania, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Simon-centric, Violence, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...and 1 time it actually turned out well. Simon Bellamy is pretty much a loser to those around him, and he's used to being treated as so. Nathan however has other plans--in his too loud, too rude way of course. Can't act like he cares too much...even if he does.Oneshot/drabble





	9 Times Simon Bellamy Was Insulted

> 1.

"Loser." His own neighbor Matt spits in his face one day out of the blue. He never talks to him nicely again. Simon doesn't even know what he did wrong.

 

> 2.

"Freak!" His lab partner laughs--her laugh is cold, like the knife he accidentally cut himself on just now. Her eyes are even colder. Simon stares at her in timid horror. He doesn't like to be called those names, but he's too scared, too quiet, to do anything about it... He barely even notices the blood, anyway.

 

> 3.

"Psycho." He's heard that word before. Especially after his Literature teacher decided to show the film by Alfred Hitchcock. "We've got are own psycho right here, don't we guys?" Matt calls, and everyone laughs. Everyone. Simon sits toward the back; admittedly, he actually liked the movie. He really likes film.

 

> 4.

"Weirdo." Someone snaps before shoving past him in the hallway. Simon sighs to himself, straightens his shirt collar, and just watches them go.

 

> 5.

"Creep." A girl hisses, and shoves him backwards. "You're disgusting. You pedo." Simon thought she was different... He was going to ask her out... He blinks back tears and starts walking in the opposite direction.

 

> 6.

"Mental." A bully says in horror, and the rest of the kids back away from him. "Oh my god, he fucking tried to burn someone's house down!" Simon flinches and doesn't look at them. He didn't let it burn down, he put it out... Shouldn't that count as something...?

 

> 7.

"Pervert." Nathan Young jeers and pokes him in the belly. Nathan is tall, much taller than Simon, and he's got a crazy mop of dark curls. He picks on him too, but...it's somehow different. Like, Nathan's rude to everyone. He doesn't take it personally. Er, he tries not to.

 

> 8.

"Twat!" Nathan shrieks. "Of course I didn't know she was bald! Honestly..." He shakes his head at Simon and the shy boy blushes and lowers his eyes. Nathan clears his throat. "I should probably go after her..." Simon watches him go.

 

> 9.

"Stupid." Nathan. Always Nathan. Kelly sticks up for him and the other two just don't seem to care, but Nathan--he won't leave him alone. Simon sighs and meets the taller guy's grey eyes. He's sick of this. It literally makes him sick to his stomach. Like, butterflies.

...maybe that's something else. Good thing Kelly's not here to read his mind.

"Stupid?" he croaks. He can't help it; his voice is deep and hoarse and croak-y. Nathan snorts.

"Yeah. Stupid." He pauses. "You think you're nothing."

"But..." Simon frowns in confusion. "I am nothing."

"Man, you're kidding me, right?" When Simon doesn't do anything but stare in that weird way of his, Nathan grabs his shoulders and gives him a shake. "You're not nothing! Snap out of it! Don't go over to the dark side, Barry!"

There are those butterflies again. "You don't care, Nathan." he says very softly despite this, and he is like 99% sure this is true. "I don't blame you."

"How can you say that? Of course I do, we all--"

He shakes his head. "You don't. So please. Just stop."

Simon pulls himself out of the other boy's grip, and with a slight convulsion, he turns invisible. Only then does he feel at ease. Nathan's eyes slowly go out of focus as he loses sight of him..

 

> 10.

"Fag."

That one's new. Nathan still calls him names, so he really should be used to it. They're alone. Simon doesn't look at him. His cheeks are flushed.

Nathan sits on the steps that lead up to his pathetic bed. They're working on some useless shit. "You're a fag," he repeats. Simon gives him his stare.

"Leave me alone."

"Ooh, I've touched a little nerve, yeah?" Nathan laughs impishly. "Relax, Barry--I'm just messing with ya."

"How would you like it if I called you that?" Simon says coolly. Nathan snorts.

"You wouldn't. We're pals." Simon gives a mental eye roll--sure they were. Sure... And yet, in a fucked up way, they kind of were. Huh. Weird. "And besides," Nathan says. "You'd be lying."

 _That_ hurt worse than the insult. Simon swallows and looks away from the other boy. But of course he wasn't anything odd: he had a crush on Kelly. Anyone could see that. How could Simon be so stupid?!

"Er...you okay? Simon?" Nathan asks in genuine concern. It takes him a moment to realize he actually called him by his real name.

"Fine. I'm fine." he says softly.

"Go on then, Barry." Ah, it was too good to be true. Simon's not surprised. "Ask me what I am."

Is he trying to hurt him like this? Because if he is, it's crueler than any other bully he's faced before. "Nathan, I-I promised my mum I'd g-get--"

"Shh. Just do it, you ass."

He sighs softly, then meets his eyes. "Nathan, what um, are you?"

He reaches out and--ah fuck, what? He takes his hand. "Well I'm fucking gay for you. That's all I know."


End file.
